Why does this have to happen to me?
by Pick your posion
Summary: Chris is a normal 14 year old...with one huge secret that could get his brother in big trouble.He starts to fall for his brothers best friend...who is a year older then him and a guy.This summary sucks so plz read.Reluctant incest, slash, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed, I only own Troy, Maddie, Mel, Peyton, Henry and Bevan...too bad though.

Relctant Incest.

Slash.

MPreg.

Don't like? Don't read!

Flamers will be ignored!

For full profiles on the characters check my profile.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Life isn't always grand...but it has it's moments._**

14 year old Chris Calhoun was slowly walking home from school. He really didn't want to go home right now...Troy would be there.Wait! Football practice. Yeah, so maybe Troy wouldn't be there. Or he could have just skipped again. Probably.

His brother Troy is 17, Maddie's 20 and he's just a pesky 14 year old.Nothing that special. Then he looked at the other side of the street he was currently on. Halliwell Manor. His best friends on the whole wide world live there, Melinda, Henry and Peyton. So does Wyatt Halliwell, he's Melinda's big brother, he's really cool...sometimes Chris wishes Wyatt was his big brother and not Troy. He's 15 and is best friends with Troy...why? Chris would never know. Troy's mean and just...wrong.But they know each other 'cause their on the football team together.

"Chris!" he heard someone scream and he looked over and saw Wyatt jogging over to him. He moved his hands to his backpack straps and held them tighter.Just as Wyatt made it over.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah. why?" Chris asked, as he looked up at Wyatt. Wyatt's like 6'3 and he's only 5'8 or sometin' like that.

"You just looked...lost." Wyatt said

"Huh?" Chris asked, and Wyatt smiled and ruffled his black hair.

"You need a ride? I'm heading over to your house." Wyatt said

"For what?" Chris asked

"I'm spending the night." Wyatt said

"Oh...can I ask you a question?" Chris asked

"You just did." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Okay, can I ask 2 questions?" he asked, kinda annoyed.

"Shoot." Wyatt said

"What do you like about Troy?" he asked

"I don't know, he's just...fun and cool...don't you like him?" Wyatt asked, and Chris shook his head.

"Not really...he's...not nice." Chris said

"Sure he is...you want me to talk to him about it?" Wyatt asked

"NO!" Chris screamed, a little to soon and Wyatt jumped a little.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked

"Uhhh...yeah.Yeah, I'm fine." Chris said

"Alright...so ride? Yes or no?" Wyatt asked

"Ummm...sure." Chris said and they both quickly jogged across the street and got in Wyatt's car.

"Seatbelt." Wyatt said

"Right, sorry." Chris said, as he put it on and Wyatt pulled out of the driveway.

"So..what have you been up to? I haven't seen you around in along time." Wyatt said

"I've just been busy." Chris said, especially since Troy has been skipping football practice and comming straight home. Chris decided to look out the window, and Wyatt glanced at him. He knew something was up, Chris was like his little brother and he could easily read him. He pulled over and turned off the car and Chris looked at him.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked, a little scared. Troy does this, then he...Chris didn't even want to think about it!

"No...I know something's going on with you...I just don't know what." Wyatt said

"Nothings going on with me." Chris said

"Yeah right! Spill or I'll tickle it out of you." Wyatt said

"There's nothing to tickle out." Chris said, absently moving his hands to cover his sides.

"I'm sure." Wyatt said

"Serisouly Wy...I'm fine." Chris said

"You promise me your fine and nothing's wrong? You know you can talk to me." Wyatt said, and Chris smiled, and Wyatt smiled when he saw Chris's dimples.That was just so cute, his sister has dimples and that's her way of getting Wyatt to do anything. Chris could easily do the same thing.

"Yeah, I know." Chris said

"You didn't promise." Wyatt said

"I'm fine." Chris said, and Wyatt bit his lip. Chris didn't promise which meant something was wrong.He knows Chris hates to lie, and he's refusing to promise. Obvisouly something's wrong and Wyatt wished he knew what. Chris has always been kinda distant, but it's become a lot more obvious lately.

"If you say so." Wyatt said, and he started to car and started driving again. Chris reached out and turned up the radio and started flipping through the stations.

"Hey!" Wyatt said, "I was listening to that!"

"Was...this is the present Wy." Chris said, and he smiled and gave Wyatt dimples and Wyatt groaned, and Chris's smiled widdened. Sure he was treated like a baby...but a baby who used his cuteness to it's full potential.

"Hmmm...I know. Country." Chris said and he changed it and country blasted through the speakers.

"Chris!" Wyatt said with a laugh.

"No?" Chris asked

"No." Wyatt said, just as "Watching You" by Rodney Atkins came on.

"Aw! But I like this song!" Chris said

"Fine, 1 song." Wyatt said and Chris smiled.So Chris made a little white lie. He hates country but it's clearly bugging Wyatt, and Wyatt funny when he's annoyed.

10 minutes later Wyatt pulled at the Calhoun's place. He parked the car and Chris got out, and Wyatt did too.

They walked up the door and Chris rang the doorbell, since the door was locked.A minute later a handsome teenager resembling Chris opened the door.

"There you are!" he said as he hugged Chris. "I'll pay attention to you later." and Chris stiffened, he knew exactly what that meant. When Wyatt was alseep his brother and him were going to...wrestle.Chris shuddered at the thought.

Then Troy pulled back and greeted Wyatt. Chris slipped upstairs and locked his door. Maybe he can invite Melinda, Henry and Peyton over, they can sleep in his room that way Troy can't do anything to him. He picked up the phone and was about to dial when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it!?" he asked

"Wyatt." Chris sighed and walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, you want pizza?" Wyatt asked

"Uhhh sure."Chris said

"Okay, I'll go get it." Wyatt said, turning to walk down the hall and Chris walked out of his room.

"Wait!" Chris called, and Wyatt turned around.

"Get it from where?" Chris asked

"Downtown." Wyatt answered, and Chris realized that it would take atleast an hour or so.

"Uhhh actually! I don't want pizza." Chris said

"You sure?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah." Chris said

"But you ju-" Wyatt started, but Chris interrupted him.

"I changed my mind." Chris said

"Okay...well I want some pizza so I'm going." Wyatt said

"I think we have pizza in the freezer." Chris said

"I already checked." Wyatt said

"The freezer in the garage?" Chris asked

"No..." Wyatt said

"That's where it is." Chris said

"Alright." Wyatt said eyeing Chris weary, but none the less he turned and walked down the stairs and Chris ran into his room the locked his door and picked up the phone. 555-3172.

"Hello?" it was Piper.

"Hi Piper." Chris said

"Chris? Hi honey, who so you want to talk to?" she asked

"All of them." Chris said

"Alright hang on a second." and then Chris started humming a little.

"Are you a recording?" came a male voice and Chris smiled.

"Ha ha Henry." Chris said

"What's up Topher?" Peyton asked

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to spend the night?" Chris asked

"Hang on." Melinda said and Chris could tell she was excited, but he knew they had to ask their parents.Once more Chris stared humming and actually singing.

"You're pretty good a singing CJ." Henry said

"Uhh thanks." Chris said

"You are so signing up for choir with me." Peyton said

"I don't think so!" Chris said

"Anyways our parents said we could, so we'll be there soon." Melinda said

"Awsome, see you soon.Bye."

"Bye."

Click.

Chris smiled and then someone started banging on his door.

"Open the door!" it was Troy.Chris whimpered and back up until his back hit the wall, and he slumped down. "Christopher! Open the door!"

"No." Chris whispered

"Open the door or I'll break it down!" Troy threated and Chris crawled over and unlocked it and quickly moved backwards as the door flew open and almost hit him. Chris gulped and backed up more.

"Aw, are you afraid of me?" he asked, as he walked closer to him and Chris backed up.

"W-where's W-Wyatt?" Chris studdered

"He went to go get pizza since we don't have any." Troy said

"Mel, Henry, and Peyton are coming over." Chris said, and Troy got on his knees right in front of him.

"I don't care." Troy said. "Strip."

"No." Chris said

"I said...strip." Troy said in a deep voice and Chris looked at the door and really wanted Wyatt to just appear.Troy turned around and then shut the door and locked it, and Chris felt his chin tremble.

"Now...are you going to make me take off your clothes for you?" Troy asked, and Chris started to undo his buttons on his jeans and then he moved his hips up a little and pushed his jeans down.His underware staying on. Then he pulled off his shirt, and he stopped.

"Chris..." Troy said, and Chris closed his eyes and then pushed down his underware and he knew Troy was smiling...just like normal. Then he felt Troy put his hands on Chris's arms and pull him up and he layed Chris on the bed. Chris started panting and he tried to get away, since he knows what's about to happen.

"Stop moving." Troy growled, and he grew fangs and Chris stopped moving and they disappered. Then Troy sat on top of him and ran his hands over Chris's chest, arms, legs, and private areas. Mainly touching his penis and ass though. Then he moved down more and took Chris in his mouth and Chris felt disgusted.How could his brother do this to him? Why?

He looked at Troy's face and Chris noticed that Troy looked like he was enjoying himself. Then Troy stopped and looked up at him.He moved them around so Chris was on top of Troy, after he pushed down his pants and underware. Troy grabbed Chris's hand and moved it to his hard member.

"Suck Chris." Troy said and Chris shook his head, which made Troy angry so he entered a finger in Chris, and made it as painful as he could, who screamed in pain. "Suck." Chris was now panting as pain ran though every part of his body. He leaned down and started to suck off Troy, who moaned loudly and tangled his fingers in Chris's midnight black hair.He moved his hips up and down and Chris thought he was going to puke.This was sickning, no..this was...Chris couldn't even think of a word to describe this. It was just horrible and it just got worse. Troy came in Chris's mouth, and Chris pulled back with a sick look on his face, refusing to swollow.

"Swollow Chris." Troy ordered and Chris felt vomit rising in his throat. "I said swollow." and he pushed his finger in deep and Chris immediatley swollowed, and then Troy heard a car. So he removed his finger and pushed Chris off of him and pulled up his pants and kissed Chris passionately on the lips and Chris tried to pull back but Troy put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer.

"Just wait 'till tonight." Troy said before he left the room. Leaving an ashamed Chris naked on his bed.

"Chris! Pizza!" Wyatt screamed, and Chris sniffled and got up and slipped on his clothes.Then he slowly walked downstairs.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked when he saw Chris, who just nodded and walked over and grabbed a plate. Then he got a slice of pizza and sat down across from Troy, and the front door opened and Maddie walked in the room a minute later.

"Hey baby bro." Maddie said as she kissed his head and then grabbed a slice of pizza. No one could say she didn't love her baby brother, she did all kinds of things with him and talked to him and really got to know him, unlike the rest of her family.

Chris said then folded his pizza together and it looked like a taco.

"You are so weird." Troy said, and Chris ignored him, and took a bite.

"Chris...just remember being weird is more interesting then being normal." Wyatt said with smile.

"I like that." Chris said, with a smile.

"Good...I got it from a fortune cookie." Wyatt said and they all started laughing.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked

"Nah." Wyatt said

"Well then, you're pretty good at giving advice." Chris said

"Thanks." Wyatt said, and he looked at Chris for a minute. Chris was kind of hot, even if he's only 14, he's quickly growing into his looks and is rapidly going from cute to hot! Wyatt bit his lip. Chris is like his little brother! He should _not _be thinking of him like that...but he couldn't help it.

"So Chris...what are you doing tonight?" Maddie asked

"Melinda, Henry, and Peyton are spending the night." Chris said

"Aw man!" Wyatt said, "I thought I could actually get away from them."

"Aw! That's just too bad." Chris said, also staring at Wyatt.Chris had to admit Wyatt is well...hot. Nice 6 pack, handsome, sweet, funny...perfect.

"Meanie butt!" Wyatt said, and Chris started laughing.

"Meanie butt?" he asked, and the garage door opened and Chris's mother walked in. Her names Bevan Calhoun. Chris has been tempted to tell her about what Troy does to him...but like she would actually believe him. Troy is the favorite son, the football star, the A Honor Roll. Chris is...Chris.

"Hello Wyatt." she said

"Hey Mrs.Calhoun." Wyatt said

"It's Bevan." she said

"Right, sorry Bevan." Wyatt said, and she smiled and kissed Chris on the head.

"Does my head have a sign that says 'kiss me'?" Chris asked, and everyone but Bevan laughed.

"Huh?" she asked

"Maddie always kisses my head and so do you...all female memebers of this family do actually." Chris said, thinking of his aunts and grandma and cousins.He's the baby of the entire family and everyone treats him like it...but Troy.Nope, Troy treats him like a grown up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: **Okay, so...what do you think? Should I keep going or no? I have like 7 chapters already written and if you want to see them, review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Once more I don't own Charmed

* * *

_**

**_Parties and Punishments_**

"Chris! Hurry up!" Bevan screamed to her son. The Halliwell's were holding a party and they were almost late.

"I'll be there in a second!" Chris screamed

"Or 20 years." Troy muttered and Maddie slapped his head. "Ow!"

"Maddie." Bevan sighed

"Sorry, but he deserved it." Maddie said

"I know, but you could atleast ask first." Bevan said, and Troy's jaw droped in shock, then Chris ran down the stairs wearing a cream/tannish color shirt that had brown sleeves, dark blue jeans and camo Chuck Taylors.

"Okay, let's go." Chris said

"It took you that long to put that on?" Bevan asked

"Yup." Chris lied, he as playing a video game actually.

"Right...move it!" Bevan said and they pilled into their expedition.Chris took out a gameboy and started playing, ignoring everyone aroud him.

10 minutes later they pulled up at Halliwell Manor and ran inside since they were late. Bevan was about to knock but Chris opened the door and walked in.

"Christopher!" Bevan snapped

"What? This is my second home I'm allowed to do this, Piper always tells me to just walk in." Chris said as he walked to the back door and outback with everyone else, Bevan slowly entered the house and followed Chris outback. She was suprised she could actually come inside without being invited, but then she remembered Piper's call. She told them they could walk on in.

Chris looked around and he saw Mel, Peyton and Henry playing with a soccer ball. He ran over and stole the ball.

"Hey! That's not fair Chris!" Henry said

"Why not?" Chris asked, as he kicked the ball in the air, over and over again.

"Because you're awsome at soccer..why are you wearing jeans?" he asked

"I had to or my mom would have flipped out." Chris said

"You wanna change into a pair?" Henry asked

"I have my own...under my pants." Chris said with a smirk.

"Ew!" Henry said

"Eh." Chris said, as he hit the ball with his head, then his knee and ankle.Troy, Wyatt, James, and Dean then walked over.

"Hey losers." Troy said

"Leave us alone." Chris said, not looking at him, still playing with the soccer ball.

"How 'bout no?" Troy said, and he snapped his fingers and James took the ball.

"Give me that ball." Chris orderered

"Don't think so freshie." he said

"Give me the ball or I'll kick your ass." he said

"Oh I'm so scared!" he said

"You should be...he kicked my ass badly." Wyatt said, and Chris tried to take the ball but James moved it.

"That's it." Chris said, and he stepped on James's toe hard and eh screamed and moved the ball then Chris jumped in the air and a little bit and kicked him hard and he fell to the ground.

"Wanna give me that ball now?" Chris asked, and James tossed him the ball from on the ground.

"Good boy." Chris said

* * *

Chris was in the living room playing the X-Box with his friends when Wyatt, Troy, Anthony, James, Ryan, and Dean walked in. The toughest guys on the football team...except Wyatt, he's like a big teddy bear. 

"Get out." Troy said

"No way!" Chris said, as he looked at his older brother. "This isn't your room. This isn't your house. Therefore you can't kick us out of a room."

"Oh really?" Troy asked, and Chris set down his contoller and started hitting his chest, and screaming in pain.

"Ow! Troy stop it! Stop hitting me!" Chris cried

"TROY MICHAEL CALHOUN!" Maddie screamed and Chris smiled, then he frowned and started crying, just as Maddie walked in. She rushed over to Chris and held on to him.

"I didn't hit him! He's lying!" Troy said, thinking of how Chris is going to pay. Chris knew he was probably going to get hurt for this...but it was worth it for the moment.

"He's 14 Troy! You can't hit him and play around with him like that! He's still a kid!" Maddie scolded

"He...my...m-my...rib..." Chris cried, and Maddie said, "Aww!" she lifted up his shirt and saw red marks and saw a bruise forming.

"You are so going to be grounded." Maddie snapped at Troy. "I'll be back Chris." then she kissed his head, scowled at Troy and left the room.

"Man...you're good." Anthony said and Chris smiled.

"All part of being the youngest." Chris said

"Oh yeah!" Mel said, and they gave each other a high five.

"I know exactly what your going through man." Wyatt said, and Bevan walked over to Chris and lifted up his shirt.

"Oh sweetie." she said, and then she kissed his forehead and looked at Troy.

"You get to you room right now, you go with him." she said to his friends.

"Ummm...m'am? Troy didn't hit Chris." James said

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I didn't hit him mom! He hit himself and then he started cying and Maddie fell for it!" Troy said and Bevan looked at Chris.

"I did not!" Chris lied, and Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him. So much for Chris not lying.

"Christopher and Troy. I want you 2 to discuss this in Chris's bedroom." she said

"What!? No! Mom please!" Chris begged, seeing Troy smirk.

"Come on Chrissy." Troy said, as he put an arm around Chris's shoulders and walked him up the stairs.He locked the door then gave Chris a murdirous glare. Chris backed up until he hit his bad and fell backwards.

"Troy...i'm sorry...I'll tell mom I lied." Chris said

"Not good enough, now strip down." he ordered, and a tear fell down Chris's cheek. "Don't cry...strip."

"No!" Chris said firmly. Troy growled and walked over and pushed Chris back and then started to remove his clothes.

20 minutes later Troy and Chris walked down the stairs and Chris winced as he walked.

"Stop wincing. Your a damn Vampire for crying out loud." Troy said and Chris stopped on the stairs and Troy continued to walk. Chris took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"So...?" their mother asked

"We decided it's my fault." Chris said

"Really how?" she asked and Chris looked at his shoes. He really hated lying and then getting caught.

"I faked it." Chris said

"What?" she asked

"I hit myself...then started crying and faked Maddie and then I blamed it all on Troy." Chris said, it was exactly what Troy told him to say.

"Then I hate to say this but Mel, Henry and Peyton have to go home." she said

"What!? Mom! Come on!" Chris said

"No Chris...I'm sorry you 3." she said

"It's okay." Mel said, as they gathered up their stuff.

"See ya on Monday Topher." Peyton said, before they walked out the door.Chris slupmed.

"If I make it to Monday." he muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest and Wyatt heard exactly what he said and it worried him.

"Oh, you'll make it to Monday." Bevan said

"So you say." Chris said

"What are you talking about?" Bevan asked

"Puh-lease! My friends will all find out then make fun of me for it! Thanks to Troy!" Chris said, and Troy rolled his eyes.

"Chris...go to your room. I don't want to see you once this weekend." she said, and Chris sighed and walked up the stairs.

---------------------------------

****

Monday...

Chris was walking to his locker when Mel and Peyton walked up one on each arm.

"So...what happened?" Mel asked

"I was sent to my room for the whole weekend and my mom said she didn't want to see me 'till Monday." Chris said

"Oh harsh!" Peyton said

"Yeah." Chris said, and he made it to his locker and when he opened it Henry came running over.

"Word in the hall is that Chris is gay." he said, and Chris groaned.

"I can so not handle this right now." Chris said, as he got his books and shut his locker.

"Hey baby." a guy said to Chris and then everyone started laughing. Chris whistled loudly.

"I AM NOT GAY!" he screamed, _'I'm bi'_ and he started to walk, he opened his text book and tried to do a little last minute studying. But he ran into someone. He looked up and saw Wyatt, who was also on the floor.

"Sorry." Chris said, and he got on his knees and gathered all his stuff then he got up and and started to walk away.

"Chris! Wait!" Wyatt shouted and he followed him. Chris stopped and turned around.Wyatt caught up to him.

"What?" Chris asked with a sigh.

"Are you mad at me or sometin'?" Wyatt asked

"No...why?" Chris asked

"You just seem like it." Wyatt said

"Well, I'm not." Chris said

"Okay...also I was kinda wondering if you might-" he started, but Mel, Peyton, and Henry walked up. "Uhhh...you know what, never mind...I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Chris said, his hopes crushed. It actually sounded like Wyatt was going to ask him out.Wyatt smiled a little, uncomftrobly then walked off.

"Did you guys have to come over!?" Chris asked

"What's we interrupt?" Henry asked

"I...I think maybe...Wyatt was going to ask me out." Chris said

"You're kidding right? I mean he's 15 and your 14 and freshmeat." Mel said

"I know! But he said 'also I was kinda wondering if you might-' then you guys walked over. What does that sound like to you?" Chris asked

"Like he was going to ask you out." Peyton said

"And we ruiened it." Mel added

"Sorry." Henry said, and Chris shrugged.

"I guess if he was really going to ask me out he would have, whether you were here or not." Chris said and they started walking.

-------------------------

****

Lunch...

Chris walked over to his normal table and sat down next to all of his friends.After about 10 minutes Wyatt walked over.

"Chris..can I talk to you?" Wyatt asked

"Sure." Chris said, and he got up and they walked over near a tree and Mel, Peyton, Henry watched from the table.

"Okay, so I ummm...I wanted to..." Wyatt said

"How 'bout you start from also I was kinda wondering if you might." Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I will...okay, if you might want to go see a movie or somethin' this weekend?" Wyatt asked

"You're asking a 14 year old out?" Chris asked

"Okay, I'll take that as a no." Wyatt said

"I never said that." Chris said

"Chris...please say yes or no." Wyatt said

"Yes, I'd love to." Chris said with a smile, and Wyatt smiled.

"Okay, great...ummm Friday at...7...ish?" Wyatt asked

"Sure." Chris said with a smile.

"Alright...I'll talk to you later." Wyatt said and Chris nodded and Wyatt quickly leaned in and pecked his lips then quickly walked away and Chris opened his mouth in shock then he smiled and walked over to his table.

"Ooooohhhh!" Mel, Peyton, and Henry said

"We're going to the movies on Friday." Chris said, and Mel hit arm lightly.

"You are 1 lucky 14 year old.Lots of girls and guys wanna date my big bro." Mel said

"Yeah, I know...and that just makes this weirder." Chris said

"Why?" Peyton asked

"Because Wyatt has the choice of hot 15 year old and stuff...and yet, he asked _me_ out...the one who's been like his brother forever." Chris said

"Hey, give yourself some credit Chris, your a hottie." Henry said, and they all 3 looked him and he blushed and looked at the ground.

"Ignoring that." Chris said

"Good." Henry said and they all laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: **Okay, I decided to post another chapter, mainly 'cause I'm bored and thanks mcgowang for the review.


	3. Chapter 3

I **_still _**don't own Charmed

About the who whole daylight and vampire thing, uhhh...their only half vampires, that and I want them to be able to go outside during the day...hope that helps.

Thanks for all the reviews! I love going to sleep and then getting like 4 reviews.

Also, their might be a few more chapters up since my school is canceled today...horrible weather.YES!!

_**

* * *

**_

**Date Night...or not.**

Chris was getting dressed when someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it!?" he asked

"Troy." he responded

"Leave! I'm getting ready!" Chris said

"For what!?" Troy asked

"My date!" Chris responded

"With who!?" Troy asked, obvisouly pissed.

"Wyatt!" Chris said and he heard laughter.

"Like Wyatt would ask you out!" he said

"He did! Now leave!" Chris screamed

"Nope." and the door opened, and Chris backed up. He hates to be alone with Troy. That night Troy undressed Chris, made him touch himself and Troy, then he layed him on his bed and...you get the picture.

Chris was crying and shaking when the doorbell rang.

"You were serious?" Troy asked

"Y-yes." Chris studdered

"Well, your not going...I'll go tell him your sick or something." he said

"What if he wants to see me?" Chris asked

"Get dressed, your not going." Troy said and he quickly put on his clothes and ran downstairs.Chris buried his face in his pillow and started sobbing. His life sucks.

The next day Chris walked to the table like normal, only his 3 friends all hit him.

"What was that for!?" he asked

"You stood Wyatt up!" Mel hissed

"I didn't want to." Chris said, looking at his food.

"Then why did you!?" Peyton asked

"Troy." Chris answered, and realization showed on his friends faces.

"You weren't sick were you?" Henry asked

"No." Chris said, "Now I'm afraid to talk to Wyatt, 'cause he probably hates me."

"No he doesn't.We did, but we don't anymore." Mel said

"I feel horrible." Chris said

"About the date?" Peyton asked and Chris nodded, then he saw Wyatt and his friends walking to a table and they sat down.

"Now or never." Chris said, and he got up and walked over to Wyatt's table.

"Uhhh Wyatt, can I talk to you?" he asked, trying to ignore his brothers and all the other football players stares.

"I'm busy." Wyatt said, not looking at him.

"Please Wy...just 2 minutes, not even that." Chris begged, and Wyatt sighed and got up, once more they walked over to the tree.

"Listen I'm really sorry about last night." Chris started

"You mean standing me up?" Wyatt asked

"I didn't want to!" Chris cried

"Then why!?" Wyatt asked

"Troy!" Chris said, "He said I couldn't go."

"What? Why?" Wyatt asked

"Hell if I know!" Chris said

"So...you did want to go?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah!" Chris said with a smile.

"Okay...what are you doing right after school?" Wyatt asked

"Nothing." Chris said

"Great, I'll meet you at your locker." Wyatt said, and Chris smiled.

"Okay." he said and Wyatt kissed him again only longer this time. Then Wyatt smiled and walked back to his table and Chris did the same.

"He kissed you.You stood him up and he kissed you." Peyton said, confused.

"It's called charm." Chris said and they laughed.

****

3:30...

Chris was leaning against his locker waiting when Wyatt walked over.

"Sorry, I got yelled at." Wyatt said and Chris smiled.

"Atleast you showed." Chris said, and Wyatt and him started walking towards the parking lot.

"So...you wanna go see a movie?" Wyatt asked, as he opened the car door for Chris, then climbed in the drivers seat.

"Love to." Chris said, and Wyatt smiled and drove off.

Chris and Wyatt decided to go get some dinner after the movie since it was about 5:30 when it ended, they left the resturant at 7:00 and walked around and got some ice cream, and Chris really, really enjoyed himself, along with Wyatt.

"Uhhh Chris...I need to tell you something." Wyatt said as they walked along the peir, eating ice cream.

"Okay." Chris said

"Listen, if you hate me for this I'll get it and leave you alone." Wyatt said

"Tell me." Chris said

"I'm a witch." Wyatt said, and Chris smiled.

"I already know that." Chris said, "Twice Blessed, son of the eldest Charmed One.Very, very powerful."

"How'd you know?" Wyatt asked

"I'm magical too." Chris said, and Wyatt stopped walking. Chris stopped and faced him.

"How?" Wyatt asked

"My mom...she's a Vampire." Chris said

"Oh, I'm part Vampire, my mom was-"

"Bitten in the 8th month of her pregnancy...you'd be suprised what's in the books." Chris said with a smile.

"Okay, so are you just a Vampire?" Wyatt asked

"Nah, I'm a firstarter too." Chris said

"What? But those are evil." Wyatt said, and Chris sighed.

"The powers not evil...it's how you use it. I use it to kill demons." Chris said

"Huh, that's what my mom always says." Wyatt said

"I know, I overheard her say that once." Chris said

"When?" Wyatt asked

"When you turned Billy Anderson into a Billy goat." Chris said with a smile, and Wyatt laughed a little.

"Oh god, I completely forgot about that." Wyatt said

"Can we start walking again?" Chris asked, and Wyatt nodded and they once more started walking.

"Let's go in the ocean." Chris said with a smile when he saw the waves.

"Are you crazy?" Wyatt asked

"Possibly...come on!" Chris said, "Pwease?" he even pouted.

"Alright." Wyatt said, and they finished their ice cream and ran to the water.

"Okay, this is kinda personal gain." Chris said

"What is?" Wyatt asked, and Chris stared at the water and it bubbled a little.

"Making it warmer." Chris said with a smirk and he pulled of his shirt and then his shoes, socks, and pants, before he walked in the water.

"You are crazy!" Wyatt declaired

"Yeah, but your joining me aren't you?" Chris asked and Wyatt stripped down to his boxers and got in too.

"It is nice and warm." Wyatt said

"Yeah, see firestarting isn't all bad." Chris said and Wyatt swam to him, and wrapped his arms around him and Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck, then Wyatt leaned in and started kissing him and Chris responded and moaned.It just got more and more passionate with every second until Chris couldn't take it and actually wanted to have sex for once. Wyatt seemed to get it and he pulled them both out of the water and orbed, them and their clothes out and into Wyatt's room.

Chris was panting as Wyatt kissed a trail down his chest and then they were suddenly dry and he looked up at Wyatt who smirked. Then Wyatt put his hands under Chris's underware and pulled it down and Chris moaned when Wyatt took him in his mouth.He tangled his fingers in Wyatt's dirty blonde locks and arched his back a little. Wyatt sucked on Chris and he masaged his sides, and Chris came in no time, Wyatt happily sucked off him.

"Wait," Wyatt panted, and Chris looked at him. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I want you in me Wy." Chris gasped, and Wyatt smiled and removed his own boxers, and then started to kiss Chris's neck and he orbed lube in his hand and coated his fingers and insertered his middle finger right inside of Chris.Chris gasped in familiar pain, and he whimpered. Then Wyatt started sucking on his neck.

"Shhh...relax...it'll feel better soon." Wyatt soothed, and Chris took deep breaths and tried to relax and he felt Wyatt enter another finger and Chris felt pleasure this time so he arched his back up, and Wyatt entered another and Chris bit his lips from moaning. Wyatt saw Chris's face, and noticed he was in pleasure. So he removed his fingers and coated his shaft and positioned himself, and he wrapped Chris's legs around his waist.

"Ready?" Wyatt asked and Chris nodded, so Wyatt pushed into his with a grunt and Chris moaned loudly, and his legs gripped Wyatt tighter.Wyatt stayed still for a minute, letting Chris adjust to his invasion, then he slowly started to thrust in and out, and Chris moaned heavily.This felt way better then with Troy, but then again he wants this and **_never_** wanted Troy.

After about 30 minutes Wyatt's thrusts started to go deeper and harder, and Chris's heels were now digging in Wyatt's lower back from the pleasure.

"Wy..." he cried out, he had a feeling he was close, even though he's never orgasimed before, sure he's slept with Troy, but he **_never _**had an orgasm.Now he couldn't think or anything, he could only grip on tight to Wyatt and moan in pleasure.

Then about 5 minutes later he came gasping Wyatt, and the same second he felt Wyatt fill him with his hot seed, and he bit into Chris's neck. Then Wyatt collapsed on him, panting and Chris held him close.After a minute Wyatt rolled off of Chris and pulled him to him, also taking his fangs out of Chris's neck.He kissed Chris's sweaty foreahead and tried to get his breathing back to normal as waves of pleasure ran though him.This was the most intense orgasm he'd ever experinced, and it was also the best one.

They both just layed there panting, in each others arms for a few minutes, until Wyatt spoke.

"Wow." he gasped

"Yeah." Chris said with his eyes closed.Then he felt Wyatt kiss his swollen lips and he kissed him back.

Wyatt moved them around so he was spooning Chris from behind and Chris sighed content and safe.He then realized that he loves Wyatt.He always has, just he didn't realize it was this love before.

"I love you." Chris heard, and he smiled and bit his lip.

"I love you too." Chris said, and Wyatt turned him around.

"You love me or just like me?" Wyatt asked

"I **_love _**you." Chris said, letting all the love for Wyatt show in his Amber orbs. Wyatt smiled and leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Maybe we should show each other how much we love the other." Wyatt said with a dirty grin.

"Alright...you first." Chris said with a smile and Wyatt climbed on top of him to loose thereselves in each others arms once more...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Charmed for the 4th time...man.Life's depressing huh?

* * *

**_Morning After..._**

When Wyatt woke up he realized he was alone. He looked around and Chris's clothes were gone. He frowned when he realized that Chris left.Then he saw a piece of paper on his desk. He slipped on his boxers and walked over and picked it up.

Wy,

Hey, sorry but I had to get going or my mom would flip out.So, I thought I'd tell you so you didn't think I left because I regret anything(I don't by the way).So, thought I'd be nice and tell ya...that's about it.

Love,

Chris

Wyatt had a smile on his handsome features when he finished the note.Love...Chris sighed love and he said he doesn't regret anything. He's okay with magic, obvisouly.They get along really really well...he loves Chris.Absoutely loves him.

Then his door opened and his mom appeared.

"You're not ready yet?" Piper asked

"Huh?" Wyatt asked

"School...it's Tuesday." Piper said, and she noticed Wyatt was only his boxers, his bed was messy and he had a piece of paper in his hand. "What exactly did you do yesterday?"

"Went on a date." Wyatt said, as he sat on his bed.

"With who?" Piper asked, intregged.

"Chris." Wyatt said, and Piper's mouth opened.

"Chris...Calhoun?" she asked, and Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, that Chris." he said

"You slept with him?" she asked

"Okay mom...I love him." Wyatt said

"Wait, love?" she asked

"Yeah, I love him...and he loves me." Wyatt said

"Sweetie, he's 14. He loves a lot of people." Piper said

"No, mom I know he does...I can sense it okay." Wyatt said

"How strong is this love exactly?" Piper asked

"Uhh...what about this." Wyatt said, and he sent Chris's feelings for him to Piper.

"Woah." Piper said

"Exactly, those are Chris's feelings." Wyatt said, and Piper looked shocked.

"I thought those were yours." Piper said

"Nope, these are mine." Wyatt said and he sent her his feeling and Piper smiled, when she realized that her baby boy was actually in love, and real love.Not infacuation.

"Plus! He's totally okay with the whole witch thing.Infact he's magical too." Wyatt said, and Piper looked shocked again.

"What is he?" Piper asked

"He's a vampire and a firestarter." Wyatt said

"Firestarter?" Piper asked

"I know what your thinking, but he's good. Besides using it for personal gain a little tiny bit." Wyatt said

"Like how?" Piper asked

"Warming up water a little." Wyatt said

"Huh?" Piper asked

"We went for a swim in the ocean and it was freezing so he warmed it up a little." Wyatt said

"Oh really? Who's idea was that?" Piper asked and Wyatt smiled.

"His." he answered, "Along with ice cream...I think I gained like 20 pounds." he added looking a his stomach.

"Doesn't look like it...you must of burn it off." Piper said, with a smirk. She atleast should be able to tease him right? Yeah, it's a mother's right.

"Mom!" Wyatt cried blushing and Piper smiled.

"Get ready for school." she said and she left the room and Wyatt smiled and chuckled a little shaking his head.

* * *

I know this ones short but the next one will have more stuff in it and be longer, so hope you like this. Please review and thank you to all the people who did! 


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Charmed**_

* * *

_**

2 weeks later...

Wyatt walked in the kitchen wearing a nice dark, dark blue dress shirt and loose fit Khakis, with black mens canvas slip ons, and a tan messanger bag on his shoulder, which dropped to the ground when he sat down besides Henry. His shirt was un tucked and he looked hot.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Peyton asked

"Game tonight." Wyatt said, before he took a bit of a bagel.

"I am so not going." Mel said

"Chris'll be there." Wyatt said, and Piper smiled from at the island.

"Really?" Henry asked

"Really." Wyatt said

"How would you know that?" Mel asked

"He told me last night." Wyatt said, taking another bite.

"You slept with him!?" Peyton screamed as Paige, Phoebe, Henry, Coop, and Leo walked in.

"No comment." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"My god! Chris has been ruined!" Mel cried, and Wyatt threw a bagel at her and it hit her.

"Ow!" she said

"Pay attention to the person you make fun of when their's food around." Wyatt said, staring at Mel, and he waved his hand and the apple Mel sent flying to him hit the wall.

"Not nice Smelly Melly." Wyatt said and Mel couldn't help but smile at her brother. Sure he was annoying, but he was a person who you couldn't stay angy with for that long.

"Shut up Wussy Wy." she said, and Wyatt took a deep breath through his nose.

"I need Wuvey." Wyatt said and the kids started laughing, but the adults didn't hear what Wyatt said.

"What's he say?" Phoebe asked

"I need Wuvey." Peyton luaghed and then the adults started laughing.

"No, seriously...I need Wuvey...where is he anyways?" Wyatt asked, turning to look at his mom and ducked just in time as an apple came flying at him and it hit Peyton.

"Ow!" she screamed, "Melinda Prudence Halliwell!"

"I'm sorry! I was aiming for Wyatt's big-" she started but a muffin orbed in her mouth.

"I do not have a big head!" Wyatt snapped, and everyone burst out laughing at the look on Mel's face.

"He's in the attic sweetie." Piper said, and Wyatt got up and ran out of the room.

He walked up into the attic then got an idea.

"Wuvey!" he said and his old teddy orbed into his hands. He smiled and snapped his fingers and it looked as good as when he was 2. He walked downstairs and raised his shield as he walked in the kitchen, and a orange bounced off his shield then he lowered it and sat down, still looking at Wuvey.

"You found it that quickly?" Leo asked, and Wyatt smiled. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

"I'm sorry! I needed Wuvey!" Wyatt said, as he pouted and moved Wuvey against his cheek and his mom smiled, when she got many flashbacks of her son doing that when he was younger and being punished.

"What do you need him for?" Paige asked, and Wyatt twisted Wuvey's head and his stomach opened and money was in there.

"Ca ching!" Wyatt said, 'Bling bling bling!"

"Where'd you get all that money from!?" Piper asked

"Duh! A whole summer of mowing lawns, shoveling pepole's driveways, babysitting." Wyatt said, then he grimaced. "Watching cats for Mrs.Petry." and everyone laughed at the look of horror on his face.Then he shivered and shook his head.

"Is that why you still had Wuvey in your room at 14?" Mel asked

"Yup." Wyatt said, and he took his wallet out and took the money out of Wuvey and put it all in his wallet.Then he sighed and took some out and put it in his teddy.

"You looked anerixux(sp, I know!)." Wyatt said to Wuvey.

"I don't think he's gonna anwer you." Peyton said

"Says you." Wyatt said, then he picked up the teddy.

"I'm not anerixux!" Wyatt said in a funny voice as he talked to Wuvey like he was human and his family watched with shocked faces.

"You were a minute ago."

"Was not!"

"Was-...oh god." Wyatt said, and he set Wuvey down and everyone burst out laughing, and someone knocked on the backdoor.

"Come in Chris!" Piper yelled and Chris walked in he was wearing a long sleeve polo, which has dark brown, lighter brown and a light bowrish-white color, and extra loose jeans with low top sneakers, which are a cream color, and a gray camoflauge messanger bag.His midnight black hair was kinda messy as usual, and his amber eyes were still a little glazed over with sleep.He sat inbetween Peyton and Mel.

"Hey." he said to everyone, he always comes over in the morning and the 4 kids walk to school.

"Hi." everyone said

"Hey Wy." Chris said with a smile and Wyatt smiled at him.

"Okay, stop flirting. I'm eating." Mel said

"We're not flirting." Chris said

"We're too!" Peyton said

"We're not!" Wyatt said

"We're so!" Henry said

"Nu uh!" Chris said

"Yes you were!" Mel said

"No we-...what are we arguing about?" he asked, and everyone started laughing. Chris had a habit of fogetting stuff like that when they said yes and no over and over agian.

"Nothing." Wyatt said, and Mel raised a brown eye brow. "We weren't flirting! He said hi and I smiled, it's a simple good morning." and Chris nodded.

"Wyatt...want some blood?" Piper asked

"Mom!" Mel screamed, and Peyton and Henry screamed, "Aunt Piper!"

"Sorry, you want some too Chris?" she asked

"Uhh sure." he said

"Wait...what?" Mel asked

"Suprise! I'm a vampire!" Chris said with a smile and he was hit. "Ow! Why do you always hit me?"

"'Cause it's fun! What else are you hiding from us?" Mel asked

"Hey! You guys never told me you were witches." Chris said

"That's different." Peyton said

"How?" Chris asked

"It...just is! Now what else?" Mel asked

"Uhh I'm a firestarter." Chris said

* * *

What do you think? You can tell me by hitting that little button that has 'go' on it! 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Charmed

This Chapter is pretty long, I thought I'd make up for the last 2.**_

* * *

_**

****

Shocking revalations

"What!?" everyone shrieked, except Wyatt and Piper, who put cups of blood in front of the boys.

"Thanks Piper." Chris said, as he took a gulp of the blood, then wipped his mouth. "It's not like I'm evil or anything...my dad's a firestarter." Chris said

"What's his name?" Leo asked

"Tyler Calhoun." Chris said

"Wait...Tyler?" Piper asked, "Blonde hair, blueish green eyes?"

"I guess." Chris said with a shrug.

"Were his powers bound?" Phoebe asked

"Uhh yeah." Chris said

"Oh my god." Paige gasped

"What?" Chris asked

"We're the ones who bound his powers." Piper said

"Woah, that's weid." Chris said, "He's been tryin' to find you guys then."

"We're still here...why?" Phoebe asked

"I think he wants his powers un bound." Chris said

"Oh, can you call him now?" Piper asked

"Sure." then he reached in his pocket and groaned. "I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Want me to orb you?" Wyatt asked

"Sure." Chris said, and Wyatt held out his hand and Chris clasped it and they both disappered in sparkling orbs, they appeared in Chris's room. Chris walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone.

"Chris!" came Troy's voice.

"Orb!" Chris cried as wrapped his arms around Wyatt's waist and his head against Wyatt's chest.Wyatt quickly orbed them out seeing how scared Chris is. He orbed them back on the kitchen and Chris pulled back a little shaky.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked, and Chris nodded. "Okay, then why'd you flip out?"

"I..I...I just didn't want to talk to him." then he looked for his dad's number.

"Alright." Wyatt said, sitting back down.He looked at Mel, Peyton, and Henry and shrugged at the looks they were giving him.

Chris moved the phone to his ear and sighed a little.

"Hey dad, it's Chris...yes...no...I'm not answering that!" Chris screamed, blushing, "Right, sorry...anyways did the Halliwell's bind your powers? Okay, well they still live here...yes."

"Uhhh when can he come over?" Chris asked

"Now would work." Piper said, and Chris nodded.

"Now." Chris said, "Ummm...I have a way." and he smirked at Wyatt.

"Oh god." he groaned, having a feeling Chris needs him for something.

"Alright...bye...no...BYE!" Chris screamed and he hung up, then he smiled and turned to look at Wyatt.

"No." Wyatt said

"Oh come on! It's not that far!" Chris said, as he grabbed Wyatt's hands, and Wyatt sighed.

"Where is it?" he asked

"234 North Pole!" Chris screamed

"North Pole!?" Wyatt screamed

"Well...yeah." Chris said

"I am so not orbing to the North Pole!" Wyatt said

"Pwease!?" he asked with an adorable pout.

"Think about where he is." and everyone smiled.

"Got it." Chris said and Wyatt orbed them out and shivered when he realized how cold it was, he looked at Chris who was also shivering, so he wrapped his arms around Chris and they started walking. They found a group of guys, and one came running over.

"Why aren't you wearing a coat young man!?" he screamed

"Just grab my hand!" Chris shivered and the man did and Wyatt orbed them to the manor.

"I think I need to defrost now." Chris said, and Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"Tyler?" Piper asked, and the man smiled.

"Hello Piper." he said

"You remember me?" she asked

"Of course I do!" he said, "You helped give me a normal life and a family." Piper smiled at him.

"So...you want it back?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah, I've decided that I want to try and help people." he said

"That's good...but once you start you can never stop." Piper said, and he nodded.

"I know...but it's what I want." he said

"Okay, we'll make you the potion." Paige said

"Can you make it taste better then the last?" he asked, and they smiled.

"We make no promises." Piper said

"Oh, did you 2 ever have any kids?" he asked

"Yeah, 2. Right behind you." Piper said and Tyler turned around.

"Hey." Wyatt said

"Hi, I'm Tyler Calhoun." he said

"Wyatt Halliwell." he said

"You're all dressed up." he said

"Yeah, I have a football game tonight." Wyatt said

"Hi, I'm Mel." Mel said with a smile.

"Wow, you look exactly like Piper." he said

"Thank you." Mel said with a smile, and Piper smiled.

"Hey Tyler." Leo said

"You still look as young as ever." Tyler said

"Yeah, part of being a whitelighter."

"Wait! Does that mean I won't get wrinkles for a long time?" Mel asked

"Yes." Leo said

"YES!" Mel screamed

"Same for me right?" Wyatt asked, "You know...just wondering."

"Yes, same for you Wyatt." Leo said with a smile and Wyatt smiled.

"So...how long should the potion take?" Tyler asked, and he looked at his shivering son. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Chris studdered, and he placed his hands on the counter and he gasped and his eyes closed, as he got a vision.

Tyler just drank the potion and then thousands of demons appeared...bounty hunters.

"No!!" Chris screamed when the demons got ahold of his dad.

"Don't come for me Chris!" his dad yelled before the demons all shimmered out.

Chris slowly opened his eyes. Was that a preminition? He's not a witch. He can't have preminitions...right?

"Chris...did you have a vision?" Phoebe asked

"I-I...I'm not sure." Chris said

"What'd you see?" Wyatt asked

"Uhhh my dad. He drank the potion and a bunch of bounty hunters showed up...they took him and you told me not to come after you...why would you say that?" Chris asked, his dad at the end.

"Because I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Tyler said

"But-" Chris started

"No Christopher." Tyler said and Chris sighed, knowing the conversations over.

"Okay, then how'd I get a vision? I'm not exactly a witch." Chris said

"No...that's the unexplainable part." Piper said

"Wait...Chris you said your a Vampire right?" Leo asked

"Yeah...so?" Chris asked

"And Wyatt is too." Coop finished

"So?" Wyatt and Chris asked

"You two slept together didn't you?" Leo asked

"Uhhh kinda." Wyatt said

"Okay, either you mated and Chris somehow got that power or...he's pregnant." Leo said

"I-I'm what?" Chris asked

"No, that's not possible!" Wyatt said

"It is submissive vampires are all able to concive children." Leo started

"Oh shit." Chris said, as he layed his head on the island, and Wyatt rubbed his back. "But I'm not pregnant...I mean, I'd be able to sense it right?"

"You should be able to yes." Leo said

"Well...I sense nothing, nada, zip, zilch." Chris said

"It may take a while." Leo said

"I.Am.Not.Pregnant." Chris said

"What if you are?" Wyatt asked, and Chris looked at him.

"I...I don't know." Chris said, then he realized Leo's other option, "Wait, you said we could just be mates.That's not bad right?"

"No, but it means that Wyatt is going to get a little possesive." Leo said

"Oh...well, I think I'd rather have that then a baby." Chris said, and Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, I'm only 15!" he said

"I'm only 14!" Chris said

"Yeah...a baby is bad." Wyatt said

"Well, it's not bad.Just not a good idea right _now_." Chris said, "Maybe later on, but deffinatley not now."

"Yeah." Wyatt agreed, and Piper handed Tyler the potion.

"No!" Chris screamed, "You can't drink that! Or we all have to be ready!"

Wyatt waved his hand and a shield appeared around Tyler.

"Let's see them get through that!" Wyatt said, nodding a little and Chris smiled.

"Okay, drink." Chris said, and Tyler rolled his eyes and did and just like in Chris's vision bounty hunters appeared.Chris was blinking and making motions with his hands and demons were bursting into flames. Then the demons grinned evily and started to go for Chris. One threw an energy ball at him and he gasped and fell down to the floor and the energy ball hit the fridge, and Piper gasped and blew the demon up.

Chris saw a demon walking up to him and he tried to kill him but the flames disappered.He conjoured and energy ball and threw it at Chris, and tried to vanquish him but a blue shield appeared, Chris looked around and saw Wyatt had his hands out and motioning to Chris. Chris smiled and took a deep breath, then the shield disapperd and Chris started crawling, he reached up and grabbed a knife.

Then another demon walked up to him and he stabbed him in the gut, and twisted the knife and he blew up, then _that_ demon slowly and calmly walked up to him and Chris threw the knife at him and it hit him exactly in the heart, but the demon laughed and pulled the knife out and dropped it on the floor.

"Ludlov!" Tyler screamed, and the demon, Ludlov, looked at him and smiled.

"Aw you! I was comming for you...making you a body guard. But this boy...so much more skilled and powerful." he said, turning his attenion back to Chris, he grabbed the knife and threw it at Chris, but a blue shield appeared around him and he looked for Wyatt who's mouth was open and he looked shocked. Chris looked down at his stomach, where the shield came from.

"Oh god." he said, then he looked back up to Ludlov, who had a smile on his face.

"Nice power." he said, he obvisouly didn't know Chris was pregnant.

"Yeah, quite handy huh?" he asked, as he walked backwards towards Wyatt, who started to slowly walk forwards, and Chris's shield slowly went down as he kept on walking.

"Too bad it doesn't stay up long enough." he said, and he threw another knife and Chris held his hands up and nothing happened, he slowly put his hands down and his head moved back when he saw a knife frozen in front of him, he back up and slapped it to the ground.

"Maybe a baby isn't _so_ bad." Chris muttered and Wyatt smiled. "What now Luddy?"

Ludlov growled.

"Aw! You don't like it? I do..it suits you." Chris said, and Ludluv shimmered out.Chris turned around just as Ludlov shimemred in behind him, Chris screamed and he accidenly threw his hands up a little and the knife in his hand blew up. Chris sighed in relief, until another knife appeared, and this time Ludlov, got ahold of Chris, and Wyatt growled.

Ludlov looked up shocked and then Wyatt grew fangs and he hissed. Ludlov realized that the boy was obvisouly newly mated. That scared him a little.

"Chris." Wyatt hissed and Chris appeared in orbs next to him then Wyatt leaped forward and tackled Ludlov to the ground and growled once more and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward then slammed his head on the ground and he started puching him and beating the crap out of him. Even more amazingly it was really affecting him, but the Wyatt pulled back for a second and he shimmered out. Wyatt sat, now on the ground, panting. He closed his eyes and tried to control himself, for some reason whenever he touched Chris, he just felt pure rage run through him.

He slowly stood up and looked at all the demons he threw out his arms and a force wave came out and vanquished them all. Then he turned to face Chris and he walked up to him and stroked his face and then kissed him gently on the lips. Happy that Chris is okay.

"Okay...I actually feel sorry for Ludlov." Piper said

"He's a bastard and had it coming." Wyatt snarled, and Piper was shocked by her sons voice. Chris looked shocked too. Then Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris's waist, before he pulled back and looked pissed. He grabbed Chris's chin roughly.

"Who'd you kiss!?" he demanded

"N-no one." Chris studdered, scared that Wyatt found out about Troy.

"WHO DID YOU SCREW!?" Wyatt bellowed, and Chris started crying.

"No one." Chris sobbed, and Wyatt backhanded him and he fell to the ground, and Chris sniffled a little, terrified that Wyatt might actually hurt him. Leo, Coop, and Henry Jr, and Henry Sr. dragged Wyatt out of the room and Chris started crying and Piper sat next to him.

"Chris...who touched you?" Piper asked, and Chris just shook his head.Piper held him close and rubbed his back. After about 5 minutes she pulled back.

"Sweetie...what happened?" she asked

"Troy...he..." Chris studdered, and Piper's eyes widdened.

"Chris...did Troy touch you?" Piper asked, and all the girls looked shocked, and Chris slowly nodded, and Piper immeditley kissed his head and held him again.

"How often Chris?" she asked

"Everyday." he said, as he wipped his cheeks.

"For how long?" Piper asked

"S-since...I was e-eleven." Chris said

"4 years?" Phoebe asked, and Mel and Peyton were shocked. He never even acted like he was hurt once.

"Yes." Chris said

"Sweetie...you have to tell Wyatt something." Piper said

"I know." Chris said, "But...but I can't! He'll kill Troy! I mean you saw what he did to Ludlov...he was probably going to do the same thing to me."

"He would have never done that."

"PIPER!" Leo screamed as he came running him. "Hurry!"

"What's going on?" she asked

"Troy's here and Wyatt lost it!" Leo said, and Piper's eyes widdened and she took off out the door, and Chris started crying and shaking. Mel and Peyton ran over and held on to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

****

Living room...

"You bastard!" Wyatt bellowed as he hit Troy. Piper ran out and flicked her wrists and Wyatt blew up and appered in a different spot.

"Stop it Wyatt!" Piper screamed and Wyatt stayed where he is and he was panting. Piper walked over and looked at Troy who whimpered.

"You got what you deserved." she hissed and Wyatt started to leave the room.

"Wyatt! Stop!" Leo shouted, but Wyatt kept walking and Henry Sr. and Coop pushed him up against the wall.

"Let me go!" Wyatt screamed, as he tried to get away.

"So you can hurt Chris? Never!" Coop yelled

"I'm not going to hurt him! I'm gonna make sure he's okay!" Wyatt shouted

"Let him go...if he hurts Chris I'll blow him up." Piper said and Coop and Henry let go and Wyatt stormed into the kitchen. When Chris saw him and whimpered and backed up, and Wyatt tried not to let the hurt show on his face. He slowly walked over, but Mel and Peyton stood up in front of him.

"Get out of the way." Wyatt said, in a calm tone.

"Not a chance." Mel said, and Wyatt pushed her aside and Piper raised her hands just to be careful. Chris backed up even more until his back hit the cabniet. Wyatt slowly got on his knees, right in front of Chris. Then he slowly and gently reached out his hand and Chris shrienked away from the touch and closed his eyes. Wyatt scooted forwards and to his side then he wrapped his arms around him and Chris leaned on him, and started to cry once more.

Wyatt kissed his head and held him closer.

"I am so sorry Chris." Wyatt whispered, and Chris nodded. Piper then lowered her hands, when she realized Wyatt's possesive moment was over. Wyatt then moved one of his hands to Chris's stomach and smiled a little, when he was able to sense their child. Then Chris looked up at him with red, puffy eyes. Wyatt smiled at him a little bit and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." Wyatt whispered

"I love you too." Chris said, and Wyatt kissed him once more, only more possesive and loving.

----------------------------------------------------

****

Later that day...

Chris was walking misseribly through the school. They called the cops and they came and took Troy away...luckily no one knows...yet. It'll probably be in the newspaper later tonight. Chris already decided that if it is...he's not going to school for the rest of the week, maybe he could get sympthy leave? Probably not but he could atleast try.

He _finally_ made it to his locker. He entered the combo, and tried to open it but it wouldn't. He sighed and banged his head on his locker.

"Ow...you idiot." he said to himself.

"You know...it's not normal to talk to yourself, much less insult yourself."

"It's not normal for a guy to be pregnant either." Chris said and he turned his head and looked at the father of his child, who was leaning against the lockers, and he had his dress shirt un buttoned.

"True." Wyatt said

"You really need to button up your shirt." Chris said

"Why?" Wyatt asked

"You look like a fag." Chris said, and Wyatt started to button up his shirt, but he left the top one undone. Chris reached out and unbuttoned one more. "Perfect." Wyatt smirked.

"I'm perfect all on my own thanks." Wyatt said, as he walked up to Chris's locker. "Combo?"

"23-12-2." Chris answered as he leaned on Mel's locker, who came walking up.

"How's it goin'?" she asked, as Wyatt opened Chris's locker.

"Perfect." Chris said with a smile and he took off his book bag, and put it in his locker. He has study hall first period, lucky him since he got no homework done.

"You really like that word today." Wyatt noted

"So...? I'm happy. What's wrong with that?" Chris asked, as he took out some books.

"Nothing."

"Halliwell! What are you doing with the dwebs?" Marc Jonestone asked as he and other jocks walked over.

"Oh god, it's the matching morons." Chris said, when he realized that the other guys were wearing the exact same clothes as Wyatt.

"Shut up before we shut you up!" Kyle Mascare said

"Dude...shut up and don't touch him." Wyatt said

"Why are you suddenly proctecting him?" Jack Thomas asked

"Because he's my boyfriend." Wyatt said

"Are you serious?" Ryan Smyth asked

"Yeah...so...you better be the best you can to him...or I'll kick your ass. Got it?" Wyatt asked, and they all nodded, "Good."

"C-Chris...c-can I carry your b-books for you?" Drew Carlton asked, studdering.

"Sure." Chris said with a smile and he handed him his books.Then he looked at Mel who looked shocked. "You know, my best friend looks a little tired of carrying her books."

"I'll carry them!" Kyle cried as he took them and Mel smiled and put her arm in the crook of Chris's.

"I think this is the best thing in the world." Mel said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Chris said

"But, " Wyatt started, and Chris looked at him, "You're eating at the jock table."

"But I'm not a jock." Chris said

"I don't care, you are." Wyatt said

"Alright." Chris said

"Now boys, you better get moving before he's late." Wyatt said, and they all started walking. Chris laughed a little, then he gave Wyatt a kiss and hurried after the jocks. Wyatt just smiled, happy that Chris isn't under stress, 'cause that's bad for the baby evidently, and it's a very powerful and special baby...even if it's not phropised(sp once more) it's still special to Wyatt. Wyatt pushed himself off the locker and walked to his 1st period with a smile.

* * *

So, this is I think my 3rd chapter I've posted today and I've still got a few more comin'...tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Charmed

Sorry it took so long. I actually had to write all this since I only got 6 chapters done before. I'll try to update quicker.**_

* * *

_**

Magic School?

Chris, Mel, Peyton, and Henry just walked into the Manor from school. They're were police officers at the kitchen table talking to the adults.

"What's going on?" Mel asked, as they all sat down their bookbags.

"They need to talk to Chris." Piper said

"What? No!" Chris said

"I'm sorry Chris, but we really need to get some statements from you." Darryl Morris said

"But...I don't want to." Chris said

"Do you want Troy set free?" Darryl asked

"No." Chris answered immediatley.

"Then we just need to hear what you have to say quickly."

"What if I just said, 'yes he raped me'?" Chris asked

"Perfect...if you say it in court." Darryl said, and Chris closed his eyes.Then he felt someone grabbed his hand, he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Wyatt.

"Okay, fine." Chris said

"Okay...you should get a paper soon." Darryl said, then he looked at his friends, "Let's go." and they left.

"I can't go back to school if they put it in the newspaper!" Chris said

"I think I may have a solution to that." Piper said

"What?" Chris asked, open for anything.

"Magic school." Piper said

"Theirs a school for magic?" Chris asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said

"Cool...umm...I gotta go, but I'll see you later." Chris said to everyone.

"What? You can't leave!" Wyatt said

"Why not?" Chris asked

"You're my mate! And your pregnant! You can't leave!" Wyatt said

"I have a family and house...plus my mom is totally out of the loop. Unless you want to tell her how you flipped out, beat her son and hit me, got me pregnant and I'm mated to you?" Chris asked

"So, weren't you leaving?" Wyatt asked, and Chris smiled and kissed him, said goodbye once more and then left.

****

Calhoun Estate...

Chris just made it to his street and he saw cop cars...at his house. Great, just great. He sighed and started walking, he made it to his house and opened the door and slowly walked in.

"Mom!?" he called out, and immediatley he heard footsteeps and his mom appeared at the end of the hall, she'd been crying.

"Sweetie!" she cried and she ran for Chris and hugged him and Chris hugged her back.

"I'm okay mom." Chris whispered

"I'm so so sorry!" she cried, and Chris couldn't help but cry himself.

After a few minutes Chris remembered the baby, and mates and bounty hunters, Ludlov, and Magic School. He pulled back, and before he could say anything his mother did.

"Sweetie, you need to come talk to the police." she said as she held his hand and he nodded so they walked into the living room.He could handle the cops aslong as his mom's there, or Wyatt. They walked into the living room and he immediately saw 2 police officers, one male and the other female.Chris and his mom sat on the couch.

"Hi, you're Chris right?" the female asked

"Yeah." Chris said

"I'm Brenda and this is Luke." she said with a small smile, and Chris liked her.She was nice enough.

"Okay, Chris we have to ask you some questions, and you can take your time answering them...got it?" Luke asked

"Yeah." Chris said, nodding his head.

"How often did your brother touch you?" he asked

"Just asbout every day." Chris answered biting his lip absently.

"For how long?" Brenda asked

"Ummm...4 years." Chris said, looking at the ground.

"Why'd you let it last that long?" she asked

"Because...he's my brother...I thought he'd stop once he realized what he did." Chris said

"And did he?" Luke asked

"No." Chris answered in a small voice.

"Well we saw him today.He was beat up, do you know how that happened?" Brenda asked, and Chris smiled a little.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Chris said

"Who did it?" Luke asked

"Will he get in trouble if I tell?" Chris asked

"No...your brother had it coming." Luke said

"Wyatt." Chris answered

"Wait...Wyatt Halliwell?" Brenda asked

"Yeah, he found out what Troy did then Troy came over and Wyatt just lost it." Chris said

"Well...he's now able to charge Wyatt with assult and battery." Luke said

"He won't." Bevan said, "Trust me he won't...he's not old enough to file it and I most certiantly am not going to." Chris smiled at her.

"So Chris...is anything going on with you and Wyatt?" Brenda asked

"Is this a honest question?" Chris asked

"No...I just wanted to know."

"Woah, you sound exactly like one of my friends." Chris said, "And...yeah, me and Wyatt are dating."

Brenda smiled at him. "You get perks don't you? I mean he is on the football team."

"Oh yeah! Today he made some of his buddies do everything for me, carry my books, my luch tray, it was nice." Chris said

"I bet." Luke said, and Chris's phone started ringing.

"Uhhh...can I get that or would it be really rude?" Chris asked

"You can answer it." Brenda said with a smile and Chris quickly took it out and opened it.

"Hello?" he said dragging it out and the adults smiled.

"Hey baby."

"Do I know you?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"One would hope so, since I am the father of your child." Wyatt said, and Chris smiled and laughed a little.

"Okay...I _might_ know you." Chris said

"Who is it?" Brenda asked

"Wy." Chris said

"Huh?" Wyatt asked

"Oh not you! Well I mean, yes you just not _you_." Chris said

"Wha?" Wyatt asked, and Chris started laughing, "You're laughing at me.I can't believe your laughing at me."

"Sorry." Chris said

"Chris...tell him thank you." Bevan said, and Chris nodded.

"Wy, thanks...for everything." Chris said

"No problem, it's what I live for, saving you." Wyatt said and Chris smiled.

"Alright, I gotta go." Chris said

"Wait! I called you for a reason." Wyatt said

"You better get to that reason before I hang up his century." Chris said

"Alright grumpy pants." Wyatt said

"See I'm like 5 seconds from hanging up on you." Chris said

"Sorry! Don't hang up please!?" Wyatt asked

"Say what you need to and I will after your done, don't say what you need and I'm hanging up now." Chris said with a smirk.

"Oh shucks!" Wyatt said

"Please tell me you didn't call me just to say 'oh shucks'." Chris said trying not to laugh.

"No, I called you to ask if you were coming to my football game tonight?" Wyatt asked

"Ah football game...right." Chris said, he completey forgot.

"You forgot." Wyatt said, but it was okay if he did. He's had a lot going on lately.

"No! I didn't forget." Chris lied, as he took out his wallet and prayed a ticket was in there.

"Yes you did." Wyatt stated, "I wo-"

"No I didn't I now have a ticket in my hand." Chris lied, then he made a face and put his wallet up.

"Really?" Wyatt asked, shocked.

"Yep, you bet...now I have to go...cops are here." Chris said

"Oh, okay. Bye, I love you." Wyatt said

"Love you too." then he hung up and put the phone in his pocket.

"Ummm...can I leave for a few minutes?" Chris asked

"For what?" Bean asked

"I have to go buy a ticket or Wyatt will tease me forever for lying and then when I get there there will be no more tickets...so can I?" he asked

"Yeah." she said and Chris dashed out the door.

He skated up to th booth, and saw a pretty teenage girl in there.

"Hi, what sport do you need a ticket for?" she asked

"Football, please say you have some left." he said

"Ummm...I don't think so." she said and Chris groaned.Then she checked, and she smiled when she saw one left.

"Actually we have 1 left." she said

"Yes! Thank you!" Chris said

"5 bucks." she said with a smile and Chris handed her money, and she gave him the ticket.

"Thanks." Chris said, then he got on his skateboard and stakated away. He decided to make a quick stop at the manor. He didn't even bother knocking. He walked in and they we're all in the kitchen.

"Hello my second family." Chris said

"Hello my brother from another mother." Peyton said and Chris smirked.

"Just came by to show Wyatt this." Chris said and he held up the ticket.

"You were serious." Wyatt said with a smile.

"Yes, very...okay. Now I have to go." Chris said

"Wait!" Wyat said, and Chris turned around.

"You wouldn't come all the way over here just to show me a ticket." Wyatt said as he got up, and slowly started to walk over.

"Yes I would...and I did." Chris said

"Yeah right...you wouldn't have just bought that ticket?" Wyatt asked, as he made it to him.

"No!" Chris lied

"Are you lying to me?" Wyatt asked and Chris groaned.

"Yes...I'm sorry okay! I might have forgotten." Chris said, and Wyatt smirked, and took the ticket then his smile got even bigger.

"What?" Chris asked

"This seat is quite possibly the best one is all." Wyatt said

"Why's that?" Chris asked

"It's the seat right behind to me!" Wyatt said with a smile.

"Hmmm...I think I'm getting sick, cough cough." Chris said, and everyone laughed.

"Funny." Wyatt said and Chris took the ticket.

"I thought so." Chris said giving Wyatt a dimpled grin.

"Oh god, I hope our kid has no dimples." Wyatt muttered and everyone laughed again.

"You'd be happy to know that just about every person in my family has dimples...so no chance of it passing down." Chris said with an even bigger smile, and Wyatt groaned again.

"Great, just great." Wyatt said

"Okay, now I serisouly have to go...I left the police in my house..they could end up in my bedroom." Chris said, and Wyatt snorted.

"What would they see? Dirty clothes?" Wyatt asked

"Hardy har har har." Chris said with a pout.

"Kidding." Wyatt said

"Right, leaving see ya everybody." Chris said, and Wyatt looped an arm around his waist and pulled him back before he kissed him passionately on the lips, and Chris immediately responded.Then after a minute Wyatt let go.

"Bye." Chris said

"Bye." Wyatt said and Chris smiled and left the Manor.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Mel said with a smirk and Wyatt glared at her and she suddenly orbed out.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper said

"Aw mom! She can survive a volcano!" Wyatt said and Piper's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

* * *

Your thoughts? Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do own Charmed_**

**_I stayed up pretty mate last night writing this so I hope you like it. If some things don't make sense I blame it on my sleepy brain! lol. Thanks to all of you who reviewed for any chapter!

* * *

_**

Of football and school

Chris just made it to the game, without his mom, he ran to the bletchers and saw an empty spot behind Wyatt, he smiled before he made his way over, quietly. He sat down and Wyatt didn't notice.But he did notice when he felt kisses on his neck, he turned around and smiled when he saw Chris.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd get here." he said

"Sorry, my mom was refusing to let me leave." Chris said

"Oh...then how are you here?" Wyatt asked

"On the grounds that she's picking me up." Chris said

"Aw! That's so cute!" Wyatt said and Chris narrowed his eyes at him.

"Actually I was thinking that Thomas Deane is cute." Chris said with a playful smirk.

"I bet." Wyatt said before he turned around.

"You're angry aren't you?" Chris asked

"No." Wyatt lied and he felt Chris's hand run over his back.

"I'm not angry." Wyatt said honestly.

"Good...and don't bother lying, the baby gave me empathy." Chris whispered into his ear.

"Really?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"Yep." Chris said, "Oh god."

"What?" Wyatt asked, turing around completly.

"Steve Benson likes you!" Chris said, and Wyatt moved his head to look at a brunette football player.

"Steve?" Wyatt asked, and Chris nodded, "He's not gay."

"Yes he is." Chris said in a sing song voice.

"Anybody like you?" Wyatt asked

"Like I'd tell you! You'd beat the crap out of them." Chris said and he looked on the field and some guys from the other team waved and winked and whistled.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked

"What if I said the other team likes me?" Chris asked and Wyatt turned and looked at them and saw what they were doing.

"Their goin' down." Wyatt stated

"Just don't kill them." Chris said, and Wyatt pouted, "No Wyatt, that'd be bad."

"So?" Wyatt asked, and Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh fine! I have to go stretch...can I have one little kiss?"

Chris smiled before he leaned in and kissed him, but it was a little more then one little kiss.

"Halliwell! Stop kissing and get on that field!" the coach screamed and Wyatt's team mates started laughing.

"Oh fine." Wyatt said, and he gave one more glance at Chris before he ran on the field, and Chris chuckled and leaned back on his seat, and coach sat in front of him.

"You a trouble maker?" he asked

"Uhhh no sir." he said

"You look like a trouble maker." he said

"Not that bad of one." Chris said

"So you are?" he asked

"I guess." Chris said

"Just don't get Halliwell in trouble." he said

"Yes sir." Chris said

"I like you trouble maker." he said

'Thank you sir, I like you too." he said

"You play football?" he asked

"No." Chris answered, "Sir."

"You sure? We need a reciever." the coah said (hehe.Remeber Troy was on the football team, and now that he's gone...hehe once more!)

"What's that?" Chris asked

"Someone who catches the ball." the coach answered, then Chris thought about his baby. What if he got tackled and it hurt the baby? Wyatt wouldn't be happy...and he wouldn't be happy with himself.

"I can't." Chris said

"Why not?" he asked

'I'm pregnant' or Chris wanted to say.

"I don't know how." he said

"Halliwell doesn't know how to be quaterback, yet he is. Get that uniform on." he said

"Can I have 2 minutes?" Chris asked

"Sure." the coach said and Chris looked for the Halliwells, he ran over and sat on Mel's lap.

"I need help." he said

"With what?" Phoebe asked

"The coach needs a reciever and he won't take no for an answer." Chris said

"Then play." Paige said

"I'm pregnant." Chris said

"Oh." Piper said

"Yeah, oh...that's were I need help...think you can write a spell so nothing will happen to the baby?" he asked

"Sure, I mean I don't want anyting to happen to my grand daughter." Piper said

"Uhhh it's a boy." Chris said

"Girl." Piper insisted

"Hey! I'm the one who's carrying it, I know. It's a boy." Chris said

"Did you tell Wyatt?" Mel asked

"Hell no.He has to wait." Chris said and they laughed. "So...spell?"

"Okay." Piper said the spell and Chris grabbed his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked

"Nothing, I just felt this shield thing come up." Chris said

"Okay, good now go!" and Chris ran down there and the coah handed him the outfit and Chris jumped over the wall and ran into the locker room and ran onto the field.

"Chris! What are you doing?" Wyatt demanded

"You need a reciever...what is that by the way?" Chris asked, and Wyatt grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the guys.

"Chris your pregnant, you can't play." Wyatt said

"I know! But I cast a little spell and I'm safe." Chris said

"Wait, what spell?" Wyatt asked, worried about it backfiring.

"Okay, your mom cast a spell so that if I do get tackled the baby'll be fine." Chris said, and Wyatt sighed.

"I still don't like this." he said

"I know you don't but your going to get over it right?" Chris asked, biting his lip in a cute way.

"Right." Wyatt said with a sigh, and Chris smiled.

"Alrighty, now what do I do?" Chris asked and Wyatt laughed and shook his head.

"Alright, now I'm going to say hut hut hike or something like that and then you take off running that way." he started as he pointed, and Chris nodded. "Great, then you get open and I throw the football to you...can you even catch a football?" he asked

"Uhhh I think so?" Chris guessed

"Guys! Throw me the ball!" Wyatt said and he caught the ball and Wyatt backed away from Chris and gently tossed the ball to him and Chris made no move to catch it and Wyatt started laughing.

"Oh was I supposue to catch that?" he asked, looking at it.

"Yes." Wyatt said, "Okay, toss it back." and Chris picked it up and tossed it and it didn't make it to Wyatt, who sighed.

"Alright Chris, I need you to _try _we're undefeated. If we lose the entire school will be after us." Wyatt said

"The _entire_ school?" Chris asked

"**_Entire_** school...look at the stands." and Chris whimpered and jumped up a little.

"I can't do this!" he screamed and Wyatt grabed his face.

"You can and will do this...got it?" Wyatt asked

"No." Chris said

"You do this and I'll give you a massage, sex, and chocolate." Wyatt said and Chris just nodded a little.

"Alright, I'll do it." Chris said and Wyatt smiled.

"Man! That actually worked! I saw it on TV last night." Wyatt said

"Well yeah, and now I really really want chocolate." Chris said then he smiled as he thought about it.

"Hey! I offered sex and you can only think about chocolate?" Wyatt asked

"3 hours?" Chris asked innocently.

"Fine by me." Wyatt said

"I thought so." Chris said, "Now toss me the ball."

"Alright." and Wyatt let go of Chris and and picked up the ball and backed up and tossed him the ball and he caught it, then tossed it back to Wyatt and it made it perfectly into his arms, but Wyatt grunted and grabbed his stomach.

"Little softer Chris." Wyatt grunted

"Sorry." Chris said and Wyatt tossed him the ball harder and Chris caught it.

"Gently!" Wyatt screamed, before he threw it and Chris gently threw it to him.

"Halliwell! Calhoun!" James Reynolds screamed

"Ready?" Wyatt asked

"Ready for this to be over? Oh yeah!" Chris said and Wyatt smiled and they walked up to the huddle.

****

2 hours later...

They were in the changing room, all had smiles on their faces. They won. Even with Chris. 34-3(I don't play football so I didn't even try to write a scene about it).

Now in a backroom Wyatt had Chris pinned against the wall, screwing him.

"Wait, where's Wyatt?" Kyle asked

"Last I saw him he was pulling Chris into a backroom." Jack answered

"Okay.Nevermind." Kyle said and Wyatt appeared, still in his uniform. He quickly chnaged without even taking a shower.

"Dude, no shower?" Steve asked, and Wyatt fought the urge to shudder.

"Nope.I'm taking one at home." Wyatt said

"With Chris." Thomas added and Wyatt smirked.

"Possibly." Wyatt said and Chris walked out dressed in his normal clothes.

"Ready?" Chris asked

"Yep, see ya guys." Wyatt said, then Wyatt and Chris left the locker room.

Wyatt had his football bag on his shoulder and his fingers tangled with Chris's. He walked around outside 'til he found his family.

"Hey." Wyatt said

"Congrats!" Mel and Peyton said, then they covered their noses.

"You smell!" Peyton screamed

"That's 'cause I didn't shower." Wyatt said

"Why not!?" Piper demanded

"I'm taking one with Chris." Wyatt said

"Ew!" Mel said

"Nah." Wyatt said

"You 2 are not riding in my car." Piper said

"Alright...we'll orb." Wyatt said, and then Chris disapped in orbs, everyone gasped and their eyes widdened Wyatt looked around and no one seemed to notice.

"Chris!" Wyatt screamed quietly.

"Sweetie, go find him! The baby probably orbed him somewhere." Piper said and Wyatt nodded and ran under the bleachers and orbed out.

He orbed into his room and saw Chris sitting on his bed and he looked sick, he sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked

"I think so." Chis said

"Good...wanna shower?" Wyatt asked and Chris smiled and they ran to the bathroom.

2 hours later Wyatt was giving Chris a massage on his bed when Piper walked in.

"What are-" she stopped when she saw what was going on.

"Giving Chris a massage." Wyatt said, "Oh and you still need to reverse the spell."

"Alright." and Piper did and Chris felt the shield go down.

"Did it work?" Piper asked and Chris simply nodded with his eyes closed.He knew he was about to fall asleep.

"Boys...we still need to discuss Magic School." Piper said

"We're going...in 3 weeks." Chris said with his eyes closed, and Wyatt continued to give him a massage, then the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." Piper said, and she left the room and returned a moment later with Bevan Calhoun.She looked shocked at the boys.

"What's goin' on?" Bevan asked

"Massage." Chris answered, calm and he felt wonderful.Then Wyatt moved on to his lower back, and he moaned a little.

"Right." Bevan said

"Actually, I'm really glad your here, we all need to have a talk." Piper said

"I agree." Bevan said

"Alright." Chris said

"Why not." Wyatt said, and Bevan sat down on a chair next to Wyatt's desk and Piper sat on the desk chair.

"So...Bevan, since Chris is pregnant he's going be gaining a few pounds, but we know a school where it'll actually be pretty normal to see a pregnant guy." Piper started

"Where?" she asked

"It's Magic School." she said

"And they'll be safe?" she asked

"Absoutley, no demons can get into Magic School, purely good." Piper said, and Bevan nodded.

"Alright, I like it then." Bevan said

"I don't." Wyatt muttered

"Why not?" Chris asked

"'Cause I went there when I was younger, boringest place in the universe." Wyatt said

"You were a baby Wyatt, besides now you'll attend classes and have somethig constructive to do." Piper said

"I guess." Wyatt said

"And you'll have Chris." Bevan added, and Wyatt gave a thoughtful look.

"Okay, I guess it couldn't be that bad...plus we'll know for a fact the baby will be okay." Wyatt said

"Exactly." Piper said with a smile.

"3 more weeks of normal school though." Chris said

"Yeah, we wanna have some more time with our friends before we totally disappear." Wyatt said

"Alright." Piper and Bevan said

"Can you 2 leave now?" Chris asked with a soft sigh.

"Oh fine." Bevan said with a smile and they both left Wyatt and Chris alone to do naughty things, with chocolate, caramel, whip cream and their mouths and other _things_.

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Haha! I updated and I have another chapter semi written, it should be up later today or in a couple of minutes. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own Charmed

* * *

_**

Wait...you can tell people your single by what you wear? Since when!?

Chris Calhoun walked along the street wearing a nice light blue dress shirt, plain jeans, a loose school tie, and his usual camo shoes.His tie was light blue, dark blue, and white...school colors. He hates wearing this tie, but he's lucky he's now dating Wyatt. Single soccer players have to wear a white dress shirt with a school tie done perfectly. Soccer players who had boyfriends/girlfriends wore light blue shirts and their ties perfectly done also. But soccer players who had a boyfriend on the football team wore light blue shirts and their ties undone, and if they've had sex you leave the shirt untucked.Chris was wearing the last one.

He sighed as he started to sprinkle a little and fastened his pace to get to the Manor. He ended up running as it rained a little harder and he banged on the backdoor as it started pouring.

"Come in Chris!" Piper yelled as she sat at the table with a newspaper and a coffee mug. She expected to see Troy's picture in the newspaper sooner or later, and wouldn't stop reading them until she found it. Just to make sure he's going to pay for what he did to his little brother. Chris then walked in and she saw his clothes.

"What are you wearing?" she asked

"My clothes." Chris said as he sat down and grabbed a bagel, then he looked around. "Do you have any caramel?"

"Caramel?" Piper asked, as she looked at the cinnamon bagel Chris held in his hands.

"Yeah, that or mayo...hopefully both." Chris said, and Mel, Peyton, and Henry walked in.

"Fridge." Piper said and Chris smiled and got up and walked over. He sat back down with a jar of mayo, caramel and a knife.

"Please tell me you aren't going to put that on that bagel." Mel said and Chris smirked and smeared some mayo on it.

"Ew!" Peyton and Mel said and they moved away from him and little and Henry laughed.

"Blame Wyatt." Chris said, as he added the caramel then bit into it. "Mmmmhhhh." and he had a smile on his face.

"So good." Chris said as he took another bite, and Wyatt walked in.

"Hey baby." Wyatt said, then he saw what Chris was eating. "What are you eating!?"

"A cinnamon bagel with mayo and caramel on it! It's really good." Chris said as he took another big bite, and Wyatt looked like he was going to hurl.

"That's just gross." Wyatt stated, and the other adults walked in.

"Nu uh! It's good!" then he realized exactly what he was eating, "It's all your fault!"

"I know, I know! I'm horrible." Wyatt sighed as he sat down and got some normal food.

"Chris...what are you eating?" Phoebe asked

"Leave me alone!" Chris cried, trying not to cry. Man, can't they ever just leave me alone? Damn hormones.

"Chris...relax baby." Wyatt said as he rubbed his back, Chris has been a _little_ emotional lately.

"I don't even know why I'm flipping out." Chris laughed, but then he started crying. Wyatt just looked shocked, but then he pulled Chris close and rubbed his back.He looked at his mom, who had a smile on her face, just 'cause it was so funny.

"Maybe we should get going." Wyatt said, and Chris nodded and they all got up and left.

"Oh god. I feel so bad for Chris." Phoebe said, although she had a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Piper said

-----------------------------------------

****

School...

Wyatt decided to drive everyone to school since it's kinda crappy outside, plus it's a nice excuse to make sure Chris is okay.

"So...how's school goin'?" he asked all the 14 year olds.

"Fine." all 4 answered

"Chris, how's school going?" he asked

"Ugh."

"Mel?" he asked

"Sucky."

"Okay, Henry!" he said

"Eh."

"Fantastic, Peyton?"

"Wonderful, thank you for asking." she said with a bright smile.

"No problem." Wyatt said, with a smile himself. No matter what happens at school she always loves it.

"You're physco!" Chris growled at her.

"Hey, down boy." Wyatt said, as he glanced at Chris who was slumped in the front seat and had his head against the window.

"Wa!" Chris snapped, and then he huffed.

"Is this a moodswing or something?" Wyatt asked

"No! This is me in a bad mood! No moodswing thanks!" Chris shouted at him and Wyatt looked at him one more time and then he decided to drop it since Chris is just getting grumpier by the second.

Wyatt got out of the car and then his sister and cousins got out of the back through their door. Wyatt has a backseat in his truck and it's nice when this happens...or when Chris suddenly gets horny when their going somewhere. He failed to mention that to his family members, like his cousins and sisters.

"Okay, bye baby." Wyatt said as he pecked Chris on the lips, "See ya gu-"

Chis however didn't let him finish since he started to devour Wyatt's mouth, and Wyatt had his mouth open in shock and he felt Chris's tounge start serching around causing Wyatt to moan into Chris's mouth.

"Guys...were at school!" Mel said, pissed. God couldn't they go anywhere without making out? Apparently not. It's Wyatt fault.

Wyatt pulled back and Chris whimpered.

"Sorry baby but she's right." Wyatt said and he kissed him lighty. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chris said and Wyatt gave him one more light kiss and walked off.

"Let's go." Chris sighed and they all headed for the school.

------------------------------------

"Okay now kids that's the exciting Grand Caynon." the teacher said as he showed slides.

'Or so people say, I say I wasted 100 bucks!'

Chris's head snapped up and he looked around, no one else seemed to hear that.

"Christopher...is everything alright?" he asked

"Uhhh...yeah, peachy." Chris lied, he must have just been hearing things.

'Maybe he's on drugs.'

"Did anyone else hear that?" Chris asked

"Hear what Christoper?" the teacher asked

"Maybe he's on drugs." Chris repeated and the teacher's eyes widdened.

'Christohper?'

"What?" Chris asked

'You can hear me?'

"Of course I can hear you, why wouldn't I be able to?" Chris asked, ignoring all of the stares.

'Becuse I'm thinking this inside of my head.'

Chris paled.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. How was he going to fix this? Oh yeah! Pretend it never happened. He looked over at cabinet then he raised his hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked, kinda creeped out.

"May I go to the nurse?" he asked

"Please." the teacher said and Chris ran out of the room. He ran to Wyatt's room he looked in the window, and James saw him so Chris pointed Wyatt, while keping a close eye on the teacher. James wrote something and and then crumpled it up and threw the ball at Wyatt, who read it and looked at the door and smiled at him, but it disappered when he saw Chris's face, which was kinda scared and worried.

Wyatt raised his hand and asked something then headed for the door. Wyatt walked out and they walked into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked

"The baby has another power." Chris said, as he started to pace around.Wyatt realized this was bad.

"What power?" Wyatt asked

"Telepathy." Chris said with a smile nodding his head. "Yeah, he decided to give me that handy little power during class and I heard the-"

"He?" Wyatt asked

"Wyatt...focus!" Chris screamed, and Wyatt jumped and nodded. "Good boy. As I was saying, I heard the teachers thoughts and talked to him."

"You what!?" Wyatt hissed

"I didn't know!" Chris screamed then he ran a hand through his hair, and closed his eyes.

'Oh shit, this is bad.'

"No you think!?" Chris asked

"Chris...I thought that." Wyatt said

"Blame _your _son!" Chris growled

"Bad boy?" Wyatt tried and Chris couldn't help but smile.

"Jerk." Chris said

"It's not nice to call our child a jerk." Wyatt said

"I was calling you the jerk."

"Oh."

"So...just oh?"

"Oh."

"Right." Chris said

"Oh...buttface!"

Then demons shimmered in. Wyatt threw out his hands and force wave came out and killed them.

"Can't Ludlov just leave us alone!?" Wyatt asked, well...screamed.

"Apparently not." Chris said moving a hand to his stomach when he felt a flutter.

------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Time for Magic School

Chris orbed into the kitchen in the Manor and Wyatt immeditaley looped and arm around his waist and gently lowered him onto his lap.

"Oh god...I hate it when he does that." Chris said, before Piper put blood in front of Wyatt and Wyatt was about to drink it but instead Chris took it and started to chug it.

"Hey!" Wyatt said

'The baby needs it.'

"It's still not fair...but okay." Wyatt sighed, then he looked at his mom.Who sighed and made more blood for him and then put it in front of him as Chris set down the cup and licked his lips.

"Mmmhhh that's really good." Chris said, then he looked at Wyatt who held the blood close.

"Oh come on! I'm having a huge blood craving today." Chris said and Piper gave him more. "Thanks." and he took a swig of it.

"Okay boys, we really need to get going...the headmaster is going to show you around then let you lose." Piper said, as she put Wyatt's bookbag on the floor behind him, next to Chris's.

Chris got up and picked up his bag but Wyatt took it and carried both.

"I can get it myself!" Chris said

"Well too bad! I don't want you to!" Wyatt said and Chris smiled a little.

"Move it!" Piper screamed as she ushered them to the stairs. "Okay, conjour the door Wyatt."

"Uhhh mom...it didn't work." Wyatt stated, and Chris moved one of his hands on his slight bump.

"Try it now." Chris said and Wyatt tapped into the baby's powers and ancient looking door appeared. "Cool."

"Yeah." Wyatt said, and he rubbed Chris's stomach before he headed up the stairs, "Let's go."

Chris walked up the stairs and Wyatt held the door open for him.

"Later mom." Wyatt said and he shut the door.

"Wyatt Halliwell and Chris Calhoun?" a women asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said

"Wow you certiaantly grew up." she said with a smile.

"Uhh yeah." Wyatt said

"Alright, I'm Mrs.Jones." she said, 'I'm the headmistress and now I think we beter start with the tour before classes start."

"Alright." Wyatt said, speaking for them both since Chris was looking around at everything. Wyatt put his hands on Chris's hips and gently pushed him forward and Chris got it and followed Mrs.Jones.

"We decided to give you 2 the same schedule, is that okay?" she asked

"Thats great, thanks." Wyatt said

"So Chris...how come you aren't talking?" she asked, and Chris shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You too busy looking around?" she asked

"Kinda." Chris said

"Alright, well this is your 1st period." she said right in front of a door.

"Okay." Wyatt said, paying close attention, and then suddenly Chris orbed out.

"Aw crap!" Wyatt said and he closed his eyes and sensed for Chris, he was in the main room.

"Chris!" he said and Chris orbed in, and he looked like he was going to puke.

"I hate whitelighters." Chris growled, and Wyatt winced.

"Aw come on! It's not that bad!" Wyatt said

"It is for a vampire." Chris said, as he took a deep breath.

"I'm a vampire." Wyatt said

"And part whitelighter." Chris snapped

"Right." Wyatt said, and they went on with the tour.

1 hour later Wyatt and Chris walked into their 1st period and all eyes were on them.Wyatt immediately smelled 2 vampires, 2 males and mated.

"Halliwell and Calhuon?" she asked

"Calhoun." Chris said

"Alright, you can sit right there." she said, pointing at to empy seats next to each other and they walked over and sat down, right next to the other vampires.

"Hey, congrats on the baby." the bigger vampire said

"Thanks." Wyatt said with a smile.

"I'm Ben and this is Vince." Ben said

"Nice to meet you I would shake your hand but I think Ben would kill me." Wyatt said, and they smiled.

"Eh, maybe only beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah, uhhh I'm Wyatt and this is Chris." Wyatt said, moving back a little and Chris looked at him.

"Huh?" he asked

"Were you even paying attention?" Wyatt asked

"No, I was trying to keep my breakfast down." Chris said

"Right, this is Ben and Vince...their mates." Wyatt said

"Oh...hi." Chris said with a smile.

"Hey, I'll try my hardest not touch you." Ben said

"Probably for the best." Chris said, knowing Wyatt would lash out if he smelled another male vampire on him and it'd be even worse since he's pregnant.

'Maybe this isn't soo bad.' Chris thought and Wyatt smiled.

'Yeah, maybe not.' Wyatt said back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**_I do not own Charmed

* * *

_**

4 months later and baby names

Now Chris is just about 6 months pregnant.He doesn't want to look like a huge...whale! He's been tempted to cast a spell...maybe keep his tummy to a small size but Wyatt heavily objected, and he said that Chris will be beautfiul no matter what...wait till Chirs is a huge blimp(which he thinks has finally happened!) Now Chris is survaying himself in the mirror with Wyatt watching him.Unknown to both Bevan is outside the door watching them with a basket full of clothes in her arms.

"I'm so fat!" Chris whined

"No your not." Wyat said, and Chris looked at him and lifted up his shirt, where you could see a big bump.

"_Yes_ I am." Chris said

"Well what if I said I like you pregnant?" Wyatt asked, as he got up and stood behind Chris and rested his chin on Chris's shoulder and his hands on Chris's belly, and he slowly started to move his hands around. Chris relaxed against him.

"I'd ask what you like about it." Chris said

"That was are carrying someone that we created together, just...me and you." Wyatt whispered and Chris smiled a little.

"I guess that's a good reason." Chris said and Wyatt lead him to the bed and sat them both down.

"Yes it is, so no matter how big you get, you'll always be beautiful." Wyatt said, and he kissed Chris on the lips.

"I love you." Chris said

"And I love you." Wyatt said, "And our baby."

As if on cue, their son chose that moment to wake up and Wyatt smiled when he felt the pressure of a tiny foot against his hand. "Hey baby." he murmured.

"Wy...we really need to pick a name 'cause in 3 months he's not going to be unborn and most importantly...not in my stomach." Chris said, and Wyatt sighed.

"What about...Bob." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"Wy...please be serious." Chris said

"Okay, I'm sorry...ummm...Liam." Wyatt said

"Where'd you get that from?" Chris asked

"I don't know." Wyatt said

"I like it." Chris said a minute later. "Liam Halliwell...yeah, has a kick to it huh?"

"Halliwell?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah, I mean he's going to be very powerful, so Halliwell...unless you don't want it to be." Chris said

"No, I mean, it's fine. Thanks." Wyatt said, and Chris just gave him a little smile.

"Now, middle name!" Chris said

"But Liam Halliwell sounds fine on it's own." Wyatt said

"Okay, let's say, hypathetically of course, he flushes your watch down a toliet...does Liam Halliwell sound intemidating enough?" Chris asked, and Wyatt thought about it.

"It sounds like I just lost a watch and my right as bad cop." Wyatt said and Chris smiled.

"I thought so, and I am so not being the one who punishes him." Chris said

"I don' wanna!" Wyatt cried

"But you...your more...okay, you scream bad cop and I am obvisouly good cop, and why are we using those terms again?" he asked

"I have no idea...okay...ummmm." Wyatt started

"What about...Andrew?" Wyatt asked

"I like it but...what about...Jordan." Chris said

"Liam Jordan Halliwell...LJH...those are some pretty friggin' cool initals." Wyatt said, "Better then WMH."

"I got CDC...oh god! I'm a center for controling dieseses!" Chris cried and Wyatt burst out lauging and Chris slapped his thigh.

"Right...sorry." Wyatt said

"Andrew or Jordan?" Chris asked

"Jordan." Wyatt answered

"Alright!" Chris said, with a huge smile, "Liam Jordan Halliwell!" then Wyatt grinned again when he yet again felt his son kick.

"I think he likes it." Wyatt murmed before he started to kiss Chris's neck.

"Yeah." Chris moaned as he tilted his head to the side a little, so Wyatt could have better access. Then he moaned when Wyatt nibbled on the sensitive part of his neck and Wyatt moved them onto the bed. He's very horny since they haven't done a single thing in about 4 or 5 months. Bevan quickly left them alone.

Wyatt pushed Chris underneath him and smirked when he saw the lust on Chris's face, then he he leaned down and started to kiss him...

----------------------------------------

Wyatt and Chris orbed into the manor 3 hours later. This time though Chris wasn't even effected it seems as if the baby was trying to get him use to orbing, since now Chris is use to it the baby doesn't orb him...or the baby could have just been trying to get Chris sick.

"There you 2 are!" Piper said with a smile and she held up the newspaper. It had a picture of Troy and said "Teen convicted of incest and rape of a minor. Charged as an adult."

"Oh no! No! no! no! This is so bad!" Chris cried as he grabbed the paper and read through it...damn it! It said his name and had quotes from him.

"How's it bad?" Wyatt asked

"My friends could find out!" Chris said, then he sighed.

"Chris...it's nothing bad." Wyatt said, as he took the paper and put it on the island. "It's great, people finally know how big of a sick freak your brother is, I think it's about time."

"I guess your right." Chris said

"And!" Wyatt started, "We decided on a name."

"Really? What?" Phoebe asked

"Liam Jordan Halliwell." Chris said

"Aw! That is so cute!" Phoebe cried and she hugged them both.

"You're huge!" Henry Jr. cried as he walked into the kitchen. Chris narrowed his eyes and then suddenly Henry was soaked. Chris started laughing histarically, and Wyatt and the other teens started laughing too. "Chris!"

"Yo-you better...g-go get dress-dressed!" Chris laughed

"I hate you and your baby!" Henry screamed

"Obvisouly it doesn't like you either." Wyatt laughed, and Henry huffed and ran upstairs.

Then Chris put a hand over his mouth and he ran out of the room. Wyatt winced and ran after him. Chris was bent over the toilet puking his guts out. Wyatt sat next to him and rubbed little circles on his back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt walked up to his room and got on the computer, praying Chris would be on.Chris still lives at his house and Wyatt lives at the manor, but hopefuly after the baby's born they could move in together...hopefully. He checked who was on. He smiled when he saw **Vampboylol **was on. Wyatt started cracking up laughing at the name vampboy, so Chris added lol to it.

Vampboy-lol: bout time!

TwiceBlessedvamp: sheesh! Atleast I got on!

Vampboy-lol: true :)

TwiceBlessedvamp: So...hows liam doin?

Vampboy-lol: great! I ate dinner and it still in my stomach! YAY!

TwiceBlessedvamp: lol, congrats

Vampboy-lol: well I think so...maybe since u can do that all the time!

TwiceBlessedvamp: prob

Then Piper walked in the room.

"We're going out to dinner would you like to come?" she asked

"Can Chris come?" Wyatt asked

"Sure, if you cast a spell to hide his belly."

TwiceBlessedvamp: wanna go out 4 diner wif us?

Vampboylol: i just 8

TwiceBlessedvamp: so...ur preggers which prob means ur still hungry

Vampboylol: a little ;)

TwiceBlessedvamp: get liam 2 orb u!

Vampboylol: do i hafa?

TwiceBlessedvamp: yup:)

Vampboylol: right, b there soon! Luv ya

TwiceBlessedvamp: luv ya 2 now hurry!

Then he signed off and walked downstairs and watied for Chris.

"How much longer?" Peyton asked and Chris orbed in with his hands over his eyes,

"Please tell me I'm in the right place." Chris said, and Wyatt gave him a kiss on the lips, so he sighed in relief and moved his hands.

"What took you so long?" Wyatt asked

"_Your _son decided to orb me to China, the dog pound, a shoe store, JcPennys, and last but not least a bedroom with 2 sumo wreslters gettin' dirty!" Chris screamed and they all shivered.

"My son?" Wyatt asked

"Yes _you're _son!" Chris huffed

"I'm sorry." Wyatt said and Chris groaned a moved a hand to his stomach. "What?"

"Ow." Chris said

"Is he kicking?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"My kidney." Chris said, with a grunt. "I swear he wants to be grounded before he's even born." they all laughed.

"If you stop I'll eat chocolate!" Chris said to his stomach, and then he smiled. "Alrighty, let's go!"

"He stopped?" Wyatt asked

"Yep." Chris said, and Wyatt just shook his head and they all walked out towards the car.

"So Chris...what were you doing?" Mel asked

"I just got done eating." Chris said as he sat down and Wyatt made his stomach invisible.

"What?" Paige asked with a laugh.

"Yeah...I'm hungry." he said

-------------------------------------

****

3 weeks later...

Chris is still 6 months along but getting close to 7.They'd just been at it for about 3 hours and Wyatt just wants to sleep but Chris has other ideas. Wyatt was lying on his stomach and Chris was on his side cuddled up to him. He gently and slowly moved a finger and down Wyatt's muscular arms, then he started to run them up and down Wyatt's spine and Wyatt squirmed.

"Chris...stop...sleep." Wyatt muttered, and Chris just sighed and layed back down, he looked at the time, 3:38. Almost 4, they have to wake up at 7.

"Wy...?" Chris asked

Wyatt just grunted.

"We should have a party with all our friends from magic school." Chris said

"Okay, talk about it tomorrow." Wyatt said

"Okay." and he smiled a little, content. Then he felt horny. "Wy?"

Wyatt just groaned and cuddled into his pillows.

"What!?" Wyatt asked irratated

"I'm still horny." Chris said

"Wait 'till tomorrow." Wyatt said

"But I'm _really really _horny." Chris whined Wyatt rolled over and moved Chris under him and didn't bother with any foreplay he entered Chris and started thrusting and Chris moaned in pleasure. He could tell how tired Wyatt was and he looked like he was about to pass out. He's kept Wyatt up just about every night for the past week or so, but he couldn't help it. The hormones were just so strong.

10 minutes later Wyatt was peacefully asleep right next to Chris. He was dead asleep and nothing could wake him up, then Chris gave a big yawn and cuddled into Wyatt and was asleep in no time.

7:04 am...

"Where are they?" Piper asked downstairs, and then Wyatt stumbed into the kitchen and almost tripped over the chair. He quickly grabbed ahold of it and stopped himself from falling then he sat down and yanwed, and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked

"YeahIfine." he slurred

"Are you drunk!?" Piper asked, and Wyatt shook his head, yawned and layed his head on the table.

"Where's Chris?" Paige asked

"Bed...nice warm cozy bed." Wyatt murrmered, with his eyes closed.

"Sweetie, how much sleep have you had lately?" Piper asked

"Uhhh sex every single night, long, very long sex." Wyatt said with a groan.

"Is that a bad thing?" Phoebe asked

"Yes." Wyatt whimpered, "2 weeks straight." then he moved his arms on the table and yawned.

"Why don't you go back to bed sweetie." Piper said, and Wyatt disappered in a flury of blue and white lights.

"Aw! Chris wore him out!" Paige said

"Chris is wore out to." Phoebe said, "I mean have you seen him lately?"

"NO!" they heard Wyatt screamed, it was more like he was saying no to sex and not a demon.They couldn't help but laugh. Then a pj clad Chris walked down and padded to the fridge.

"What'd Wyatt say no to?" Phoebe asked

"Getting me food." Chris said, as he looked through the fride. "Do you have any fugde?" and some appeared on the counter on a plate. "Sweet." he grabbed the plate and walked upstairs.

He opened the door and walked over and sat down on the bed, next to Wyatt, who was asleep. Chris quietly started eating, and he moved one hand to his big bump. He rubbed his stomach a little and smiled when Liam kicked his hand.

"Hey baby." he whispered, and Wyatt sighed a little in his sleep. "not you."

"Hush!" Wyatt snapped and Chris started barking! "Chris! What the hell!"

"Hush is for dogs." Chris said, even though that made no sense to Wyatt.

"Whatever." he sighed then he closed his eyes.

* * *

Yeah, so this chapter really had no plot what so ever, just thought I'd update. Your thoughts? 


	11. AN

Hey, so sorry I haven't updated in forever I've just been super busy. I know that excuse has been used a thousand times before but there's really nothing you can do about it. Anyways, I can't update this story because I have no idea where it's going or how I'm gonna get to the end without it sucking so I'll be deleting it and rewriting it. I hope you guys aren't upset by that. 

Pace


End file.
